Halloween
by Ccilia
Summary: Les derniers moments passés entre Harry et sa mère, le soir où Voldemort s'est rendu chez les Potter.


Salut tout le monde.

Voici un petit one-shot totalement improvisé, principalement basé sur Lily et Harry, le soir où Voldemort se rendit chez les Potter pour éliminer l'enfant qu'il estimait le plus dangereux pour lui.

Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

Ccilia.

- - - - -

Des cris…

« Lily, c'est lui ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! Cours, je vais le retenir. »

La porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, la sombre silhouette de destruction qui se dresse sur le seuil de l'entrée. Le bref duel qui s'engage entre Voldemort et James…puis le sort de mort…le corps sans vie de James qui tombe au sol, sous son regard horrifié. Puis les yeux écarlates qui se posent sur elle… le sourire mauvais qui étire la bouche sans lèvres de celui qui vient de lui enlever son mari…et qui est là pour Harry… Non, elle ne le laisserait pas lui prendre aussi son fils. Elle gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier…mais déjà Voldemort la rattrape, tandis qu'elle prend son fils dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Voldemort qui lui ordonne de lui donner son bébé qu'elle protège vaillamment de son corps. Sa voix, apeurée, suppliant Voldemort de prendre sa vie plutôt que celle de son petit garçon, tandis qu'elle le dépose dans son lit en continuant à s'interposer. Les deux mots fatidiques, l'éclair vert, le rire glacial…le silence…

Un bruit soudain…un bruit familier qui s'immisça dans son esprit embrumé…Un bruit…non, des pleurs…Oui des pleurs, enfantins, teintés de souffrance et de peur… Des pleurs qui éveillèrent quelque chose en elle : Les pleurs de son petit garçon…, de son adorable bébé de quinze mois… Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Tout son être se révolta à cette perspective. Jamais elle ne laisserait son fils souffrir ou craindre quelque chose…

Elle ouvrit, tant bien que mal les yeux, et ne vit, d'abord, rien d'autre que l'obscurité qui l'entourait… mais toujours ces pleurs, suppliants, désespérés…

« Harry… » souffla-t-elle.

Mais les ténèbres environnantes étaient telles qu'elle ne voyait rien. Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Les souvenirs des derniers évènements s'imposèrent à son esprit. James tué sous ses yeux…, elle qui supplie Voldemort de la tuer, elle, plutôt que son fils…, l'Avada Kedavra qui la frappe de plein fouet !

Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Elle se redressa, ignorant les suppliques de son corps meurtri et affaiblit. Etrangement, le sort de mort ne l'avait pas tué sur le coup. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même… Mais pas maintenant, pas alors que son fils avait besoin d'elle.

« Harry… » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix plus incertaine.

Les pleurs cessèrent brutalement remplacés par des sanglots étouffés…

« Maman ? »

Son cœur battit violemment dans sa poitrine en entendant la petite voix tremblante de son fils, la rendant plus déterminée que jamais à le retrouver. Sondant à nouveau l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait, elle finit par distinguer la masse sombre du lit d'enfant qui, aller savoir pourquoi, s'était renversé. Mais aucune trace de son fils. Une inquiétude croissante la submergea. Où était donc son petit garçon ?

«- Maman ? insista la voix fluette, pleine d'appréhension.

- Oui, poussin, je suis là. » murmura-t-elle alors que le soulagement l'envahissait en apercevant enfin, la petite forme de son fils, près d'elle.

Elle sourit et tendit la main, ignorant la douleur qui traversait tous ses muscles, se répercutant cruellement dans l'ensemble de son corps, au moindre de ses mouvements. Mais l'instinct maternel aidant, elle ne s'en souciait guère, obnubilée par le sort de son fils dont la frêle silhouette tremblait encore, parcourue de hoquets silencieux. Elle caressa les cheveux en désordre de l'enfant qui se tourna vers elle, ses yeux verts brillants d'une étrange lueur dans le noir.

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il en tendant ses petites mains vers elle.

La jeune femme sourit, sentant malgré tout son regard s'obscurcir de larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion, alors qu'un bonheur sans borne l'envahissait : Son fils était vivant. Elle avait sauvé son petit bébé si plein de vie. Elle le prit tant bien que mal dans ses bras, remarquant alors, avec effroi, le sang qui coulait du front de son fils.

Fébrilement, elle passa la main sur le visage du nourrisson, chassant ainsi le liquide écarlate de la peau fragile de l'enfant. Celui-ci, en toute insouciance, tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de sa mère qui se mordit les lèvres à ce simple contact, s'efforçant à grande peine de réprimer un sanglot. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte, pour le bien de son fils.

Un immense soulagement l'envahit en constatant que la blessure à l'origine du saignement, interrompu, n'était que superficielle, tandis qu'elle finissait d'essuyer le liquide tiède. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation surprise en découvrant la plaie qui traversait le front de son fils et l'aurait probablement lâché sous le coup de l'étonnement si elle n'avait pas tenu plus à la vie de l'enfant qu'à la sienne.

Au contraire, elle resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour du corps vulnérable du petit garçon qui babilla joyeusement, indifférent à ce qui semblait attirer autant l'attention de sa mère. Celle-ci, ignorant la douleur qui revenait de plus belle, écarta vivement quelques mèches noires un peu plus rebelles que les autres, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la coupure, encore sanguinolente, en forme d'éclair qui marquait le front de son fils.

« Oh, Harry. » souffla-t-elle, bouleversée, avant d'étreindre un peu plus l'enfant qui se blottit avec bonheur contre elle.

Finalement, ce ne serait pas Neville…mais Harry. Ce serait son fils, son unique enfant, qui deviendrait le seul en mesure d'anéantir définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par cette marque sanglante, Harry devenait l'égal de Voldemort. Le mage noir avait choisi l'enfant au Sang Mêlé plutôt que celui issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Il avait voulu tuer Harry et le sort s'était retourné contre lui…

«- Maman ? demanda la petite voix infantile.

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- Papa ? » s'enquit-il en jetant un regard interrogateur autour de lui.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

«- Papa…n'est pas là, mon chéri, souffla-t-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux soyeux du bambin.

- Où ? insista l'enfant.

- Il… Il est partit et… Il ne reviendra plus, Harry. »

Elle vit la lèvre inférieure de l'enfant trembler et elle le serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Ton papa t'aimait beaucoup, Harry. Il est partit pour nous, pour te protéger. Je…je vais bientôt le rejoindre mais… »

Lily inspira, ignorant l'élancement qui lui traversa la poitrine à ce geste.

« Mais, tu sais, même si tu ne peux plus nous voir, même si on ne pourra plus te prendre dans nos bras, te rassurer ou s'occuper de toi, nous…nous serons toujours près de toi. »

Harry leva un regard perplexe vers sa mère qui eut un maigre sourire.

« Oui, nous serons toujours auprès de toi…nous serons même tout près de toi. »

Sur ces mots, elle le souleva légèrement, ignorant la douleur qui parcourait désormais la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle l'installa contre elle, la tête de l'enfant contre son épaule, et, de sa main libre, indiqua le cœur du bambin.

« Juste là. Même si…même si tu ne te souviens plus de nous, nous, nous penserons toujours à toi, bien cachés dans ton cœur. »

Un élancement lui traversa le dos, lui rappelant qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

« Harry ? murmura-t-elle en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux noirs de l'enfant. N'oublie jamais, quoi qu'il advienne, que nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, que…nous avons donné nos vies pour que, toi, tu puisses continuer à vivre. Même si la vie semble s'acharner sur toi, tu dois continuer à faire face. Même si…c'est difficile, même si tu préfèrerais capituler, ne baisse jamais les bras. »

L'enfant gazouilla, les yeux rivés sur sa mère. Celle-ci sourit.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas contrariant, toi. » souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant affectueusement sur le nez.

Le visage du bambin s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il vint se blottir un peu plus contre sa mère, l'un de ses petits poings se refermant naturellement sur le vêtement qu'elle portait, attrapant au passage une mèche de cheveux auburn qui retombaient librement sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle commença machinalement à fredonner la berceuse qu'elle lui chantait tous les soirs pour l'endormir, contemplant le petit garçon niché contre elle, parfaitement serein. De sa main libre, elle écarta tendrement une mèche un peu plus rebelle que les autre du visage de son fils. Une larme roula alors sur sa joue : Il était si petit et innocent, il ne méritait pas l'avenir obscure qui l'attendrait inexorablement, cet avenir auquel le destinait désormais la marque qu'il portait au front.

« Je suis désolée, mon poussin, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. J'aurais voulu rester avec toi, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus… »

Le bambin, finalement assoupi, babilla dans son sommeil, rassuré par la présence de sa mère.

« Je t'aime, mon ange. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible en déposant un bref baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Des bruits de pas incertains se firent entendre puis un faisceau lumineux s'étira dans le couloir, déchirant l'obscurité environnante, précédant une silhouette sombre qui se dressa finalement sur le seuil de la porte. L'arrivant émit un bruit proche de l'étranglement lorsque la lumière émise par sa baguette lui révéla l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Non, souffla-t-il. Non ! »

Le teint pâle et les yeux rougis, Sirius se figea sur le seuil de la pièce. Il avait espéré, en découvrant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, un miracle. Que, au moins, Lily et Harry auraient échappés à la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Il hésita un instant et pénétra dans la pièce sinistrée, enjambant les gravats qui jonchaient le sol. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel pour tuer ainsi une femme et un enfant, surtout aussi jeune ? Oh, bien sûr, Harry était l'un des enfants concernés par la prophétie mais comment pouvait-on faire ça par simple soif de pouvoir ?

Découvrir le corps de James, son frère de cœur et d'esprit, avait déjà été un choc de taille, mais constater que toute la famille avait connu le même sort était totalement impossible à encaisser. Il leva sa baguette, éclairant un peu plus les lieux. Si Lily affichait la même immobilité que son mari, une différence résidait dans l'expression qu'elle affichait : Harry blottit dans ses bras, des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage pâle mais étrangement détendu… Ce qui était plutôt surprenant pour une victime de l'Avada Kedavra.

« Peter va payer ce qu'il a fait, vous pouvez me croire, siffla Sirius avec colère. Même si ça ne peut pas vous faire revenir, je lui ferais payer sa trahison. Je le tuerai de mes mains ! » promit-il.

Il allait tourner les talons pour mettre sa promesse à exécution lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Il crû un instant avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le nourrisson s'étirer paresseusement contre sa mère.

« Harry ? » s'exclama Sirius, prit au dépourvu.

Le bambin tressaillit et leva les yeux vers l'homme. L'enfant cligna des yeux puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

«- Pa'mol ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Harry ! » s'étrangla Sirius, la réalité s'imposant enfin à son esprit.

Son filleul était bel et bien vivant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il ne savait pas comment une telle chose avait pû se produire mais Harry avait survécu à cette soirée de cauchemar. Le nourrisson jeta un regard à sa mère.

Maman dodo ! » lâcha-t-il doucement.

Sirius réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais plutôt d'une simple constatation du petit garçon.

« Oui, Harry. Ta maman fait dodo, répondit-il, la gorge nouée et les yeux brûlants sous l'effet des larmes qu'il s'efforçait de refouler. Et il ne faut pas la déranger. »

Le nourrisson fixa un instant sa mère puis son parrain et plissa le nez, essayant visiblement de donner un sens à toute cette étrange situation.

« Tu viens avec moi, Harry ? » proposa finalement Sirius, le plus posément possible.

Le bambin eut un sourire ravit et reporta son attention sur sa mère, l'observant un instant. Puis, à la surprise de l'homme, il déposa un de ses gros "bisous mouillés" sur la joue de Lily.

« T'aime. » gazouilla-t-il.

Sirius ne pû empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue : Pour la première fois que le nourrisson disait ce mot, sa mère n'était plus en mesure de l'entendre. Par une étrange ironie du sort, il avait fallu la mort de ses parents pour que Harry prononce enfin ce mot que Lily avait vainement tenté de lui apprendre, depuis qu'il avait dit son premier mot. Bien que, pour son âge, Harry possédait déjà un répertoire assez développé (à commencer par quelques insultes que Sirius avait un jour prononcés devant lui… ce qui lui avait valut un des pires débordement de colère de Lily lorsque l'enfant les avait, en toute ignorance, répétés devant elle), il avait attendu ce soir-_là_ pour babiller un "je t'aime" très enfantin.

L'air sérieux, le garçonnet se tourna vers son parrain et attendit. Celui-ci le fixa longuement, soutenant le regard vert émeraude de l'enfant, le même regard intense que sa mère. Finalement, Sirius grimaça et rejoignit le petit garçon. Harry tendit les bras à son parrain qui le souleva, obligeamment, du sol avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Oh, Harry ! souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé. »

L'enfant se blottit contre lui, indifférent de la culpabilité qui rongeait, au même instant, son parrain. Le regard de l'homme se posa un instant sur le corps de la jeune femme, l'épouse de son meilleur ami, la mère de son filleul.

« Je veillerai sur lui, Lily, tu en as ma parole, murmura-t-il. Je prendrais soin de lui. Je n'ai pas sû être un bon ami, je vous ai lâchement abandonné en vous incitant à choisir Peter. Je n'échouerai pas en tant que parrain, j'assumerai ma tâche jusqu'à ma mort, foi de Sirius Black. Vous ne méritiez pas cette fin, pas si tôt, James et toi. Mais je ferais tout pour que votre mort soit vengée et pour que votre sacrifice ne reste pas vain. Harry vivra, je te le promets. »

Il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de réprimer les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, et, sans un mot de plus, tourna les talons et quitta la chambre d'enfant ; son filleul dans les bras, protégé de couvertures que Sirius avait pris, posées sur une commode placée près de la porte : Il ne faudrait pas que Harry prenne froid, en plus de tout ce qu'il venait de subir. Il s'attarda un instant dans l'entrée, où il avait découvert le corps de son meilleur ami, s'efforçant d'empêcher le petit garçon de regarder, et quitta la maison… pour se retrouver face à face avec Hagrid. Le demi géant le fixa d'abord d'un air hébété, apparemment surpris de le trouver là, puis son regard rougi se posa sur le tas de couvertures que Sirius serrait contre lui.

Ce soir-là, la vie du dernier des Potter pris une nouvelle tournure, bien différente de ce que tout enfant est en droit d'espérer. Ce soir-là, il devint, à son insu, le Survivant, celui que Voldemort avait marqué comme un égal, conformément à la prophétie prononcée par Trelawney. Ce soir-là, Sirius finit par céder aux attentes du garde chasse de Poudlard en lui confiant son filleul. Il voulait, avant tout, faire payer Peter pour sa trahison, et il le ferait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

- - - - -

Et voilà, fini ! Après tout, la suite on l'a connaît Je pense qu'on peut considérer ce One shot comme quelque peu UA (du fait que l'Avada Kedavra tue sur le coup…), à moins de considérer que l'amour (et le sacrifice) qui a protégé Harry aurait, aussi pu interférer sur l'efficacité du sortilège… A vous de voir.


End file.
